V'nom Koros
V'nom is a quite powerful Serpentinite. He is Cobrai's third in command, and owns the Great Snake Staff. He lives in Snake City close to Undula and Ratt'l. He speaks with the S. His name is a play on "venom". History V'nom's human was originally Ootagal Korp Koros, his snake a snake like Skales's. It is known he was made right after Pytholl and before Indt. V'nom did very well in training, so was accepted into the high ranks of Cobrai's army. Quest at Serpentinite Island V'nom is first seen capturing George Aigaigy and putting him above the troublemaker Glythe in the Cage Stack. V'nom is later seen in the battle against the Good Shadows, capturing King Sam, George, Splatter Baby, Tinybaby Zudian, and Keep Exin with Boomslay's help. Splatter throws baby food at V'nom's face, causing the babies to be released. Battle between Reis's world and the Galenians V'nom was first seen in the room with Pytholl when the second-in-command is questioning the Life God. When Reis's good gods crash through the roof Pytholl, V'nom, and Teprile defeat some of them. V'nom is also seen with Forketung and Cobrai as King Mekodi dies. Aelor's Visit to Serpentinite Island V'nom was the second Serpentinite to be turned good by Cobrai, right before the crowd. He helped out Cobrai in his speech, along with Pytholl. Quest for the Epic Snake Staff V'nom is the leader of the Serpentinite sent out to retrieve the Epic Snake Staff. However, he lets Indt take the lead at first when there is hard terrain to get to the Arconic Caves in Clarack. Skylanders Bash and Sonic Boom attempt to destroy a rock wall, but they fail and V'nom cracks it open with his horns instead. The Skylanders are then pushed off the mountain by Ralhah. V'nom is mad at Ralhah, but continues going. He and Indt give the order to stay quiet around the Islandzapper guard. V'nom is an excellent fighter in the Battle, nearly killing Zerdrakk the Galenian. Indt gives him the Epic Snake Staff after Skales is electrocuted, and the remaining Serpentinite return to Cobrai, who is given the Epic Snake Staff. V'nom gets the Great Snake Staff. The Final Battle V'nom is one of the generals of the Final Battle. He compliments Undula and Ratt'l after their defeat of Karos Glibbo. V'nom is also present when Reis's army of 1,000 comes to help. He cheers Cobrai on against Liepos, and has to move out of the way when Cobrai is blasted against Teprile's house wall. Quest for the Gray Korleen Blades V'nom is present at the Shadowlands when the ghosts of Boal, Aelor, Cion, and the Serpinte Alloe arrive. V'nom tells them about how Beris son of Korleen tripped on a gray Korleen blade in the northwest corner of the Shadowlands. With this information a blade is found. Zyglok Quest V'nom returns in the Zyglok Quest, where he, Cobrai, and Pytholl are trying to unlock the Zyglok and defeat Larhien. V'nom notices Evil V'nom first and Evil V'nom's Ridge second and defeats the Evil V'nom after a short fight. V'nom gets on Boomslay's boat and is the most common talker on it. V'nom arrives at the goblin forge on Akino and gets a small blade- the first dagger- which he keeps as a secret. V'nom arrives at the Arkenmountains later and stays for the night in The Box. Gallery Newv'nom3.png|V'nom explores the Snake Hippo Caves. Newv'nom5.jpg|V'nom talking to Cobrai. v'nom.jpg|V'nom in the Arconic Caves. Snakeys.png|V'nom, Arcgon, Cobrai, and Pytholl. Newv'nom2.png|V'nom fights a Galenian in the White Desert. Minifigv'nom.png|V'nom in LEGO. Acondadefeatscobrai.png|V'nom, Cobrai, Pytholl, and Arcgon prepare to exile Aconda. Category:Characters Category:Characters with a tail Category:Leaders Category:Quest at Serpentinite Island characters Category:Battle between Reis's world and the Galenians characters Category:Aelor's Visit to Serpentinite Island characters Category:Quest for the Epic Snake Staff characters Category:The Final Battle characters Category:Quest for the Gray Korleen Blades characters Category:The Coming of Aconda/Zyglok Quest characters